


Surgit A Phoenix

by steampunkmagic



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Carterlives, Episode Related, Episode: s02e19 Endgame, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkmagic/pseuds/steampunkmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knew something was off before he entered the apartment.  There was someone else here and knew for a fact Harold and Shaw were still at the Library.  Drawing his sidearm on instinct he briefly wondered if it even mattered.  The only emotion he could process anymore was anger, at himself, at everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surgit A Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Because I’m still really upset about ‘Endgame’ and I refuse to except Carter’s death….

** Surgit A Phoenix   ** _ (The Ph oenix Rises Again)  _

John knew something was off before he entered the apartment.  There was someone else here and he knew for a fact Harold and Shaw were still at the Library.  Drawing his sidearm on instinct he briefly wondered if it even mattered.  The only emotion he could process anymore was anger, at himself, at everyone.

                Except he promised Joss.  He promised he wouldn’t use that bullet he’d carried around with him forever.  And to let some thug - even one smart enough to find his apartment - take him out, would be disrespecting her memory.  Plus he needed to make sure Shaw and Root didn’t kill each other or Harold, and no one stole his dog.  But mostly he needed to be there for Harold, for the numbers. 

                Resigned, John angled into the room.  Muscles prepared for a fight, he flicked on the lights.  In a reversal of their usual routine, a familiar face smiled up at him from the couch.  John’s heart stopped.  Joss Carter, beautiful, fiery tempered, and very much alive, was sitting in his living room.

                Disbelief, joy, relief, love, frustration, and confusion all passed through him before either of them could speak.  Every emotion was heightened to eleven for his lack of using them.  He hadn’t felt anything, not really, since Joss died in his arms less than two weeks ago.  He couldn’t let himself.

                Yet here she was.

                "How?" John breathed as Joss slowly stood up to meet him.  He saw her die.  Not that returns from beyond the grave were unprecedented he, himself, had been officially deceased for nearly a decade. Still…

                Joss spoke quickly.  "The FBI.  They said my heart restarted in the ambulance, then they kept me in a medically induced coma for six days.  By the time I was conscious I was already in wit-sec.  They needed me to be dead -“

                He cut off the rest of her explanation - because frankly he didn’t care right now- pulling Joss into a kiss.  She was solid, she was real, she was soft and pliant under his hands, kissing him back fiercely.  John could feel tears on his skin and he didn’t know if they were his or hers. 

                "I’m sorry, Joss, none of this was supposed to happen to you." He said tucking her head under his chin.  He couldn’t let go of her yet afraid she might disappear the moment he did.

                "I knew what I was signing up for." She firmly turned away the apology.  Drawing away slightly Joss looked up at him with the same understanding that changed his life in the police station so long ago.  "I didn’t know what happened to you.  I saw you get hit, but?”

                "Finch." John said simply, it was explanation enough and she nodded.  Something suddenly hit him.  "How did you find this place?"

                A shrewd expression came over her face.  "I got a call.  A computerized voice gave me this address.  Should I even ask?”

                Of course it was the Machine.  He laughed - a miracle in and of itself - and kissed her again without answering.  Reveling in the newness of the sensation, of being able to kiss her.  He’d wanted to kiss Joss for a very long time, but he never dared.  Everyone he got close to died and he was right.  Or so he thought.  Now with her warm, dark skin under his fingers, John knew they’d been given a second chance, one he wasn’t going to waste. 

                He felt her arms wrap around his neck, fingers finding the short hairs at the base of his neck.  It had been such a long time since John was close to anyone, since he let his guard down like this.  There were a million things they needed to discuss; why the FBI needed her dead, the Machine, the fallout of HR.  But he didn’t care about any of it right now, because the woman he’d unwittingly fallen for was alive and pulling him down with her onto the couch. 


End file.
